1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tissue preservation solution that is useful in the field of medicine, medical experiment, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medicine that is making rapid advances in recent years, the importance of tissue (as well as organ and cell, hereinafter the same shall apply) transplant increases, and the advances are supported by the progress, for example, in immunosuppressive agents and tissue preservation technology. In the tissue transplant, it is ideal that the tissue removed from a donor be transplanted immediately to a recipient, but it is not always transplanted immediately. Thus, it is extremely important how the removed tissue is to be preserved, and currently a better tissue preservation solution has been desired.
In recent years, attention has been paid to various bioactive effects of water that contains nanobubbles of oxygen in large amount (oxygen-nanobubble water) on living organisms. For example, oxygen-nanobubble water improves adaptability of fish and shellfish to environmental change, or restores a debilitated individual quickly (See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open UP-A) No. 2005-246294). Nanobubbles are ultrafine bubbles with a diameter of 1 μm or less, and are typically generated in the process where microbubbles (minute bubble with a diameter of 50 μm or less) shrink. Since nanobubbles are self-pressurized by the action of surface tension, they are completely dissolved rapidly. Thus, the lifetime was considered to be short in general. However, it is reported that in the case where nanobubbles are coated with shell by a surfactant, or in the case where they are subjected to electrostatic repulsion due to surface charging, even bubbles in nano-order can exist for a certain period. Especially, nanobubbles stabilized due to charging effect retain properties as bubble; thus various applications, such as direct action to organisms at cellular level, are expected (See, for example, JP-A No. 2005-246294).